User blog:IFauxy/weird story trend part 6: OHH MAIIIII SWIRLLS!!!!
Warning: This part has a lot of rage and oh my swirls, be warned Justagryffindor: So, what is 2+2? SunsetKitten: ermm..... 2? Justagryffindor: no *shrinks* AHH!! Epik: YOU GUYS FORGOT ME! Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS! wait0 who r u? Justagryffindor: Time to empty ur brain temp. Epik: o so what did i say again? Justagryffindor: What's 2+2? Sarulu: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22 Justagryffindor: Wrong! *shrinks more* jesus christos this is rigged MegaGyarados: ........................................................................ Oh my swirls? Justagryffindor: WRONG! *shrinks to max size* oh jeez, ummm? *gets stepped on* *Everyone gets their memory back* Epik: What just happened? Sarulu: idk Sunset: Looks like the host is dead Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS, she is? MegaGyarados: All that matters is that we passed this. Move on Screen2001: Guys guess what? Your friends aren't actually dead, they're stuck in my source >:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD iFauxy: pls help Justagryffindor: Wth am I? Gyradoes: I should've listened D; Queen: WHERE'S MY HUSBANDO MEWTWO!?!?!?!! HAVE U SEEN HIM YET ANYONE?!?!?!?!?!! PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I NEED TO TALK WITH HIM Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS WILL YOU SHUT UP Sunset: First off, mewtwo is genderless, don't call him a h- Epik: You just called it a him Sunset: Sorry, queen took over my brain, anyways, mewtwo is genderless, don't call it a he. And POKEMON IS A FREAKING KIDS GAME. NOT SOME DATING SIM TO FIND CUTE POKEMON AS YOUR FREAKING HUSBAND OR WIFE! DID YOU GET THAT, QUEEN?!? HIURRRRRRRRRRR? Komasan: jesus christos u r on rage level 10000000000000000 Sunset: Sorry .-. iFauxy: I think she listened enough, pls get- Screen2001: Not, so, fast. You need to pass- Komasan: SHUT UP! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY! UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND?!?!?! *tries to punch the screen* Screen2001: *reflects it* Komasan: ow.... ohh... my... swirls.... Screen2001: Oh look what you did! All you can say now is "Oh my swirls"! Komasan: Oh my swirls? OH MY SWIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MegaGyarados: This is getting weirder already Sunset: Enoughly weird. Anyways, we need to destroy that screen to get everything back to normal. No more weirdness- oh wait I like weirdness, no more craze, no more evil screens taking over the pixelated world, and best yet, no more mewtwo-loving creatures that ruin pokemon completely! Queen: EXCUSE ME!?!?! Komasan: Oh my swirls! MegaGyarados: We're not gonna let you out- wait YOU FINALLY GOT A WARNING? YYAAAAAYYYYY! Oh wait, that isn't enough as a ban, but still, How are you not banned already? WeatherSynchro: Well, if she does that same thing one more time, then her rights to edit will be suspended, don't worry, her chances on being a mod may be screwed Sunset: hey, Faux, if you're going to use that scene from my story, CREDIT ME! iFauxy: *gives Sunset an empty credit card* Sunset: Okay, you just stole another one iFauxy: But at least I credit you Sunset: NO GOD DAMMIT, I MEAN THE OTHER ONE! iFauxy: Oh *stamps Sunset with "Credit"* Sunset: ughhh you know what fine iFauxy: I know you didn't ask this, but credits to Sunset for inspiring me for that moment in her story Sunset: I'VE BEEN ASKING THAT ALL ALONG! iFauxy: Oh, well, I didn't hear you Sunset: Yes you- ugh whatever. iFauxy: Say, can't wait for the results on the mod recruitment! Epik: Now you're bringing mod apps into this? iFauxy: k Queen: PLEASE! SINCE WEATHER GAVE ME A WARNING, I WILL FINALLY SHUT UP! Komasan: Oh my swirls Creator: hm..... nah. you treated me like a butthole when I was trying to say "Happy Birthday" Queen: PLEASE! I'M SORRY! Creator: nah *erases Queen* Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS! Queen: NOO- *gets erased* iFauxy: rip queen Komasan: Oh my swirls iFauxy: If we got a dollar for everytime Komasan says "Oh my swirls"... To be continued.. Fav part so far? 1 2 3 4 5 6(this part) Will Komasan ever be cured? Of course, happy endings, right? yes, just yes idk nah lol never I like it this way What's the point of this poll? Category:Blog posts